


Safe

by gongheohae



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, debut days drabble, mentioned kangnam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: Taehyun and Mino's relationship has always been intense.





	Safe

'What the fuck was that?', Mino yelled when they finally stepped outside. Dragging drunk Taehyun out was way more difficult than he thought it would be as, in his opinion, he went a little too far celebrating their first concerts. He had already drunk much more than everyone else and didn't seem to be willing to slow down anytime soon.  
'What do you mean?', the boy giggled struggling to light his cigarette. He succeeded, eventually, and looked up at Mino.   
'I go out for 5 minutes to fucking pee and when I come back what I see is you wriggling on Seungyoon's lap, this is what I fucking mean.'  
Taehyun only smirked.  
'Why the fuck would you do that?'  
The boy was obviously trying not to throw up, but Mino was too mad to help him out, he just waited patiently for him to speak.  
'Don't know', he hissed after a long pause, exhaling deeply, 'He just... seemed to care.'  
The front door closed shut.  
'And you never do, as long as you feel fucking safe', Taehyun whispered to himself and bent down to finally throw up.

 

He was the last one to come back to the dorms. Mino was so mad he left first, taking Jinwoo with him, since the oldest one didn't even know how to walk properly. Seungyoon was the next one to come back, saying he has to be responsible and that they have some schedule the following morning. Taehyun didn't even know when Seunghoon left, he only knew he did, with a girl he picked up.  
It was 3AM, he had already sobered up a bit and he had no idea how he was going to just slip into bed without waking Mino up. He didn't want Mino to be mad at him, he really didn't.  
He took his shoes of without turning the lights on, no surprise he made quite a noise knocking over a part of Seungyoon's collection, still, he tried to keep it as quiet as possible. When he entered the bedroom Mino was facing the wall, his breath steady. He let out a sight of relief and quickly undressed.  
When he slipped under the blanket Mino's arm grabbing him closer struck him.  
'Not sleeping?', he asked in a shaky voice.  
'No, waiting for you'  
His whole body went numb.  
'Umm... Can I be the little spoon?', he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
'Sure'  
He felt the warm breath against his neck and, not long after, he heard Mino snoring quietly. Safe.  
'Sorry', he said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I found it on my laptop from YEARS ago and having read that, it's actually good, it just needed like 5 words edited and that was it.  
> It was obviously written right after WINNER's debut so the perception of the characters in the fic might vary from how we currently view them, but it just makes me nostalgic somehow.  
> Hope you enjoyed, I am thinking of coming back here with fresh work (it's been 1,5 years since I last posted here...) and I honestly hope I will, eventually, thank you for reading!


End file.
